<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a rush by rosesiris2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100612">In a rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesiris2020/pseuds/rosesiris2020'>rosesiris2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Paramore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesiris2020/pseuds/rosesiris2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen when you’re in a rush and distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Williams/Taylor York, Taylor York/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I was bored in isolation and had an idea so wrote this fic! It's all just a bit of a joke but I felt bad since I hadn't updated the last one (I ran out of ideas so let me know if you have any!) Hope you enjoy it, and remember to stream Petals For Armor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louise, hey, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can’t a girl just drop by? See where her guy works?”</p><p>Well not when he’s in rush, Taylor thought. God, what an asshole he’d be if he said that out loud. He’d been seeing Louise for a few months now but he didn’t consider it to be particularly serious and he was already running late without her interruption.</p><p>“No no, of course, I just wasn’t expecting you! I’ve got to leave soon though, I’m already running behind and Zac and Mike are waiting for me so we can catch our flight.” He rushed out, trying as hard as possible to avoid being rude. He continued to rummage around the mess of the studio, trying to find everything he needed for the meeting and shoving it into his bag.</p><p>“T, I found the new headphones in the draw upstairs! Also, Zac texted to say he’s waiting in the car” Hayley said, pacing into the room whilst reading her phone. She stopped at the mixing desk where Taylor stood before realising there was someone else in the studio.</p><p>“Oh hey, Louise!” She said quickly, handing Taylor a stack of new lyrics she had scribbled on. She looked back at Taylor as he continued rushing around. “You’ve got to be at the airport for three and its already two forty-five! Zac said he’ll drive but he’s in the car already and Mike will meet you there. I think I’ll spend the next few days writing so if you have anything new to send me, let me know. Have you got your computer?”</p><p>Taylor stopped, eyes searching the room hurriedly.</p><p>Hayley smirked and handed it to him, grinning at the frantic look in his eyes.</p><p>“T, come on!” Zac called from the hallway, having left the car in order to hurry his friend. “I’ve left the car running!”</p><p>“Hey, why do they only need me and Zac?” He asked Hayley whilst shoving paper in his bag.</p><p>“We’ve already talked about this, they need you guys to talk about production and Zac’s new label and I already spoke to them about my album when I was out in LA last week,” Hayley said.</p><p>“So, you think we can go to that restaurant when you get back?” Louise said, trying to cut through the frantic packing and chatting in front of her.</p><p>“What?” Taylor asked in confusion, twenty different thoughts running through his head as he tried to finish getting ready.</p><p>“T, our flight is on time so we’ve got to go now if we want to make it!” Zac called.</p><p>“Go, go, go!” Hayley cheered, holding his jumper out for him.</p><p>“Taylor!” Zac shouted.</p><p>“What? I’m coming now, give me two minutes!”</p><p>“Mike is going to go mental if we miss this flight! Let’s go! Oh hey, Louise.” Zac said, stepping into the room and waving his hands towards the door. Hayley chuckled at the sight whilst helping to zip up Taylor’s bag.</p><p>“Hey.” She replied before turning to her boyfriend and speaking more clearly. “Taylor, will you ring me when you get there so we can chat more about this..?”</p><p>“Yeah, course. Hey Hayley, have you seen my – “ he stopped before he could say the word guitar as Hayley handed him the case.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve got you. Come let's go, York! Also, remember when you speak to the guys at the office, remind them that I’ve rewritten the verse to that song I think could be the single, I’ve sent you an email with lyrics so you can show them.”</p><p>“Yes, dear,” he said grumbled jokingly, zipping up his jacket quickly. Louise raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What terminal is the flight leaving from?” he said, looking to Zac.</p><p>“Two, now come let's go!” he replied, nearly jumping up and down.</p><p>“T, your ticket in your jacket!” Hayley reminded him.</p><p>“Taylor, can you please just let me know if you’re free when you get back?” Louise tried again.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, sure” he replied, non-committedly whilst checking his pockets for the ticket.</p><p>He paced toward the door and surveyed the room quickly, making sure he had what he needed. “Am I forgetting anything?” he asked out loud.</p><p>“Well, maybe a final kiss for your girl” Zac joked with a laugh, walking back towards the door leading to the car. In his distracted rush, Taylor nodded and agreed.</p><p>“Right fuck yeah, of course. Bye. See you in a few days!” Hayley froze as Taylor approached and leaned over and quickly kissed her before immediately heading out the door.</p><p>Zac looked on stunned at the scene in front of him and the look on Hayley’s face. He then remembered Louise is stood in the room. He checked behind him and noticed Taylor striding out the front door, completely unaware.</p><p>“Oh well, that’s going to interesting.” He mused and walks out the door to catch up with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the car, Taylor was sat in the passenger side, looking at something on his phone, completely unaware of the blunder he just made.</p><p>He stopped for a moment before deciding the best course of action is to get to the airport and make the flight. They don’t need more than one disaster in a day.</p><p>As he sorted his seatbelt, he noticed Taylor fiddling with the car buttons, hooking his phone up to the Bluetooth. “Hey buddy, you good?” He asked as he turns the engine, trying to remain casual.</p><p>“Yeah course, a bit of a rush but at least we're good to go now” Taylor replied, still scrolling on his phone as they turn onto the main road. “Dude, I’ve got to play you this new album Hayley showed me – “ he stopped and goes silent for a second. “Zac?” he asked, voice quiet and panicked.</p><p>“Yeah?” Zac cringed, trying to remain upbeat. It goes silent again.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Taylor muttered. Zac peaked at him out the corner of his eye, all the colour drained from his face.</p><p>“Oh shit, Zac! Fuck, shit!” he burst out, the panic evident in his voice. “Zac, what did I just do?!”</p><p>“Ha, well..” Zac dragged out his word, trying to lighten the mood but also unable to give him a proper answer.</p><p>“Zac, god please tell me I didn’t just kiss Hayley”</p><p>“You kissed Hayley.”</p><p>Taylor turned sharply and glared at him whilst Zac avoided eye contact.</p><p>“Did I just kiss Hayley in front of my girlfriend?” Taylor exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes..” Zac squeaked and grimaced, ashamed of not being able to give his friend the answer he wants.</p><p>Taylor slapped his hands over his face whilst groaning. Fuck, this was bad.</p><p>“It’s bad, isn’t it?” he mumbled behind his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so bud.” Zac tried to reassure him but was unable to avoid the truth. His best friend just accidentally kissed someone else in front of his girlfriend. Someone being his friend. His friend being someone the internet used to theorise about their feelings for each other. And his girlfriend was stood <em>right there.</em> Yeah, this was bad.</p><p>“Zac!” He exclaimed but pausing and sighing. “Fuuck, what should I do” he groaned.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s much you can do right now, we’ve got to get to LA.” He offered as his friend ran his hands over his hair and rubbed his eyes in stress. Taylor grumbled something back but he couldn’t make it out.</p><p>They sat in awkward silence until they arrived at the airport and Zac pulled into a free space. Once the engine was cut, Taylor jumped out and moved to the trunk for his bags. The stress was radiating off him.</p><p>“Dude, maybe you should just give her a call and talk about it?” he offered, trying to offer any support possible. He pulled out the last bag and slammed the trunk shut before locking the car.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course, you’re right! I’ll call her, it’ll be fine! I’m mean it was a mistake and come on it’s Hayley, she won't be mad –</p><p>“Oh, I meant call Louise,” Zac blurted, cringing internally. Taylor was more concerned about checking if Hayley was okay. That spoke volumes about his feelings for each girl. They continued walking to the terminal because they were still late but as Taylor sighed at Zac’s response, he realised what this all meant. Sure, his best friend had really messed up but he didn’t want him beating himself up because his subconscious was telling him what he really wanted.</p><p>“Hey bud,” he said, grabbing Taylor arm to pull him to a stop before they made it to the check-in desk. “Just give her a call and tell her how you feel.” He said quietly, but looked him directly in the eyes, trying to communicate what he meant.</p><p>They stared at each other for a second before Taylor blinked, a look of understanding washed over him. He dropped his eyes and nodded before weakly smiling at his friend. They remained still for another second before Zac slapped his arm, the moment of tension gone.</p><p>“Right well enough of the pity party, York!” he exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. He knew he was the jokester of the band and though he knew his friend was going through turmoil right now and was going to have to face this problem head-on, he wasn’t going to let him wallow on a simple mistake. “If Hayley doesn’t kill you for giving her a smooch in front of your girl, then she absolutely will if you miss a meeting for her album.”</p><p>He was partly joking of course and he waggled his eyebrows to try and alleviate some tension. Taylor stared at him for a moment longer before his grimace broke and he chuckled softly at his friend's stupidity.</p><p>“Come on man!” he continued, starting to gallop towards the desk, “labels paying and I want one of those free glasses of champagne!” he said with a serious face before winking.</p><p>Taylor huffed out a laugh again, appreciative for his goofy friend and rushed to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After apologising to Louise and promising that Taylor was clearly just in a rush and confused, Hayley decided to head home once it became clear her head was too jumbled to write any more lyrics.</p><p>She felt bad for Louise, how awkward to watch your boyfriend kiss his friend even if it was a complete accident. It didn’t seem like a particularly serious relationship but it would still suck nonetheless.</p><p>God, what had he been thinking! Clearly he wasn’t if he kissed Hayley instead. Sure, they flirted and they were close but they’d never cross that invisible friendship line before. If they were ever going to, surely it would have happened months ago before he met Louise. It was the first time in a decade Hayley had been single and it’s not like Taylor had ever mentioned taking their relationship out of the friend zone. Obviously, she knew he was an attractive guy but Taylor was also producing her album and it’s not like relationships in a professional setting were a good idea. They’d decided to do this project together months ago and now it was all in jeopardy.</p><p>It took hours for Hayley to think of anything else. She had to admit, it was a good kiss as brief as it was but she knew she would spiral in a whole different mind frame if she didn’t force herself to get on with the day. Plus the boys were on a flight so it’s not like they could talk about it.</p><p>God, what were they even going to say? How were they going to move on with this, Taylor was going to have to grovel if he wanted Louise to forgive him if that’s even what he wants. She couldn’t even guess what he was thinking right now, she could barely even get her head round it.</p><p>Hours later, she was mid-drink of her tea which was meant to help relax her when her phone rang.</p><p>“Hey hey!” she heard Brian exclaim as she picked up the call.</p><p>“Hey,” she mumbled softly.</p><p>“Oh what’s wrong hun?” he asked, concerned at her tone.</p><p>She sighed before deciding to explain what happened. Brian was one of her closest friends and could help with what Taylor was thinking. Male intuition maybe?</p><p>“Oh my god!” Brian shrieked as she explained. “Taylor, as in Taylor York, laid one on you in front of his girlfriend as a goodbye kiss before rushing to the airport?”</p><p>“Yes?” she said weakly.</p><p>“My brain is unable to deal with this right now, I’m in shock!”</p><p>“Brian! I need you to help me right now, get it together!” She cried, needing support instead of another person telling her how weird the situation was. So much for a helping hand.</p><p>“Yes of course,” he replied solemnly, although she could hear the grin in his voice. She sighed again. “Are you upset it happened?”</p><p>“Yes, well I mean,” she rushed out, confused by her own feelings. She paused for a moment before taking a breath. “Actually, I don’t know if I’m being honest. I wasn’t expecting it or anything but now that it happened and I’m thinking about it, I don’t know what I feel.”</p><p>She heard Brian hum acknowledgement of her stress. He knew Hayley loved Taylor, and it was always slightly too much for pure friendship but he never imagined that they would be in this scenario.</p><p>Before he could offer any actual help, she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it away from her ear to check it. Shit.</p><p>“Hang on Brian, Taylor’s calling.”</p><p>“Taylor? What? Taylor!” he squawked.</p><p>“Sorry, Brian! I’m going to have to go, I’ll speak to you later!” she said quickly, trying to get him off the phone without being rude.</p><p>“Hayley, I swear to god if you don’t let me know straight away –</p><p>“Bye Brian,” she laughed nervously before hanging up.</p><p>She took a breath.</p><p>“Hey,” she spoke quietly.</p><p>“Hey, Hayley...I mean” She gripped her phone and Taylor fumbled over his words. Her gut twisted as she realised she wanted to end the conversation before he could tell her that it didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t until she heard his voice that she realised just how much she couldn’t hear him say he kissed her and felt nothing.</p><p>“Taylor,” she interrupted, needing to cut him off before her heart started to ache. “Have you spoken to Mike about the new idea of ‘Leave it Alone’?”</p><p>There was silence on the line before he finally spoke. “Oh erm, yeah I’ll let him know about that, thanks for reminding me.” He said, voice quieting down towards the end.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, neither willing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Or the call.</p><p>Taylor coughed before speaking again, breaking the silence. “Listen, Hayley, I don’t want to keep you, I’m sure you’re busy.” He cringed at his own cowardly behaviour.</p><p>“Yeah, lots to do!” She tried to sound perky but her voice barely held it together.</p><p>“Right, well..”</p><p>“Yeah..”</p><p>“Bye, Hayles,” he spoke quietly before hanging up the phone.</p><p>They both hung their heads as the line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Zac was walking through the hallway of their hotel when the door to Taylor’s room opened.</p><p>“Oh hey man, I was just coming to ask if you wanted a drink?” he said asked, trying to remain upbeat.</p><p>“Nah man, I’m good,” Taylor mumbled whilst tugging on a beanie. “Going for a walk.”</p><p>Zac trying to make eye contact with him but his friends head was dropped. He could see the downturned corner of his mouth and he sighed, hating that his friend was feeling like this.</p><p>“You want company?”</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it man, just need to some time to think.”</p><p>He nodded to Zac as a goodbye and headed to the elevator. He loved his best friend but the failed phone call with Hayley made him need some time alone.</p><p>“Okay, well keep your phone on you,” Zac called, sympathy and concern laced in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was LA so the night was still warm. Taylor had been walking aimlessly for around half an hour before he turned to start heading to back to the hotel. So silent walking hadn’t worked.</p><p>He sighed before realising what he needed next. He pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. His huffed impatiently whilst waiting for the call to connect.</p><p>“Hey bro, you good?” he heard as his brother greeted him.</p><p>“Hey Justin, I really need to talk to you.” He heard his voice crack slightly before he continued and told him everything that had happened.</p><p>Once he finished, he paused and waited for Justin’s response. His brother sighed before speaking.</p><p>“So you finally did it, huh?” he said, Taylor baffled by the response.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what? Justin, I need your help and that’s what you respond?”</p><p>“Well yeah, you kissed the girl you’ve always had a thing for. I mean the way you did it was shitty of you but still, you kissed the girl you’ve liked since you were twelve.”</p><p>Taylor paused and realised what his brother was telling him.</p><p>“Justin, I can’t – I can’t lose her..”</p><p>“Louise?” he said confused</p><p>“Oh my god, I completely forgot about Louise! Fuck, I’m such an asshole!” He groaned, disappointed and frustrated with himself.</p><p>“I think what you just said is saying everything bro,” he brother suggested. Damn it, he hates when his brother is right.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” he huffed, coming to accept the situation.</p><p>“Listen, I’ve been married to Jana for years now, and I can’t imagine my life without her. I’d do everything I could if I thought I was going to lose her because I made a mistake.”</p><p>His brother was right, and Taylor knew if he didn’t do anything, he’d make the biggest mistake of his life. “Yeah, I get what you are saying.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” He brother confirmed, “Now, how was the kiss?” he said in a teasing voice.</p><p>Taylor chucked before replying, “well it was rush so..”</p><p>His brother hummed, clearly not taking that as an answer.</p><p>“Fine,” Taylor huffed, “it was great, is that what you wanted to hear, you weirdo?</p><p>His brother laughed and Taylor couldn’t help but grin as well.</p><p>“Hey Justin,” He paused, voice-changing to a serious tone, “thank for this.”</p><p>“Your welcome T,” Justin replied, voice soft. “Now get off the phone and sort your shit! Speak to Louise so you’re not a complete asshole, and let Hayley know how you feel.”</p><p>The brothers laughed and exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.</p><p>Taylor saw the hotel insight and felt a weight lift off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He woke up the next morning and checked his phone.</p><p>He’d tried to ring Louise several times before he received a strongly worded text letting him know exactly what she thought of him. It was all fair enough considering what had happened. He felt really bad about how it ended, but couldn’t move past the sneaking sense of relief that it was over.</p><p>His alarm let him know he had to be downstairs in twenty minutes to meet Zac and Mike before the meeting. He set to work to get ready in time and eventually made it with two minutes to spare.</p><p>The day passed with multiple meetings and the rush to the airport so his mind didn’t have time to drift to the situation at hand. He worked out that the time difference back in Nashville and the time of the flight meant he would land in the morning. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get sleep and figure out what he was going to say. Of course, this didn’t happen and he lay wide awake for the duration of the flight with the sound of Zac snoring in his ear preventing him from being able to think clearly.</p><p>It felt like hours passed as the minutes went by and he couldn’t help but jump up immediately as the flight landed, knocking Zac awake in the process.</p><p>He held up a hand in apology and Zac squawked in shocked. He helped him sort of his belongings and grabbed his arm to help get them to the front of the queue to get off the plane.</p><p>Zac rubbed his eyes to try and wake up but continued at the pace Taylor set, sensing that he needed to get somewhere fast. He smiled subtly as he realised exactly what he was rushing to. He slapped his cheeks with his free arm and fumbled for the car keys as they made to the car park in record time.</p><p>“Hey, can you give me a lift to..” Taylor began, a blush covering his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry man, I got you” Zac winked and he walked to the car door.</p><p>He was sure he must have broken the speed limit at least three times on the drive.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Taylor hopped out the car before turning to Zac to offer this thanks. Zac nodded before offering a two-finger salute and putting the car back into drive.</p><p>Taylor chuckled at his friend’s grin before turning to the house. He spotted Hayley’s car so he knew she was in.</p><p>He pulled his bag onto his back tighter and gripped the guitar case in his hand before pacing up to the front door. He knocked twice and waited.</p><p>Alf’s bark immediately rang out and it was only a few moments before she opened the door.</p><p>“Hey,” he breathed, relieved just to see her.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, eyes wide.</p><p>“We need to talk, can I come in?” he asked nervously.</p><p>She nodded and opened the door wider, giving him room to get through the door with all his bags. He dropped them by the door and moved to the couch. Hayley followed and curled her legs under her as she sat down.</p><p>“So I’m sorry if what I did the other day offended you,” he began.</p><p>“You didn’t,” she said quickly, cutting him off.</p><p>“Oh, well, either way, I’m sorry for how it happened.” She nodded at his words, her head dropped.</p><p>“But, I’m not sorry it happened,” He continued. Hayley’s head raised and their eyes met, both staring as they realised what was happening.</p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, a grin breaking out across her face. They stared at each other again before Taylor moved closer.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he whispered, lips quirked. She nodded and moved closer.</p><p>“Tell me, Hayley.”</p><p>“Kiss me,” she whispered, “please.”</p><p>They closed the distance and their lips connected. Hayley moved her hand into his curls and he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. It deepened quickly as they moved, the tension of the situation finally bursting into enthusiasm. Hayley moaned as he pulled her forward, kissing back harder until she pulled away quickly.</p><p>“Shit, you kissed me in front of your girlfriend!” she exclaimed, wiping her lips. She moved back into a sitting position but stayed close</p><p>“Well, I don’t think she’s my girlfriend anymore,” he joked, trying to calm her.</p><p>She whacked his arm and glared at him. “Have you spoken to her, is she okay?”</p><p>“I tried, but she told me where to stick it and then blocked my number,” he explained.</p><p>Silence hung in the air as she tried to process the situation. “So it’s over between you two?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“And you want me?”</p><p>“For as long as I can remember,” he replied immediately, the truth practically falling out of his mouth.</p><p>She grinned and leaned back in, whisper “okay”, before smiling into the kiss. She allowed him to push her back into the sofa cushion, before wrapping her legs around his waist. It escalated quickly and their hands roamed.</p><p>She pulled back again and panted, “Hey, what are we going to tell Zac?”</p><p>Taylor laughed and looked up at her with a grin.</p><p>“You know, I think he’s got a feeling of what’s happening right now, don’t worry,” he said and pulled her back in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>